Scribble Hero 2: Destiny Of Hope
It's been 10 years since Scribble Hero came out on App Store and Google Play in 2013. but now, Tom Kenny announced the first look at the title screen of Scribble Hero 2: Destiny Of Hope. This sequel will be available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, App Store, and Google Play on May 27th 2022. Story Get drawn into a 2 player action packed world when you join 2 heroic doodles, Sketch and his girlfriend named Dot are in the cosmic battle to save the universe from Arkeyan King and his army of evil doodles, Arkeyans, and sinister scribbles! Info The sections below are the levels from the game. Chapter 1: Rise of the Robots This is the first chapter. there is 5 pages. The first boss is Robot. Chapter 2: The Revenge of Triblord This is the second chapter. like the first one, it has 5 pages. The second boss is Triblord. Chapter 3: The Ice Temple This is the third chapter. this has 5 pages, like the previous ones. The third boss is a Yeti. Chapter 4: The Wrath of Chompy Dudes This is the fourth chapter. This also has 5 pages. Unlike the other ones, you have to fight 2 bosses. Sketch and Dot called them "Chompy Dudes". Chapter 5: Blowout Beach Bash This is the fifth chapter. This has 5 pages. The fifth boss is a Bird. Chapter 6: The Pryramind of Argus This is the sixth chapter. It has 5 pages. The sixth boss is a Sand Creature. Chapter 7: Deep Sea Mission This is the seventh chapter. It has 5 pages. The seventh boss is a Hammerhead Shark. Chapter 8: Fear and Obey This is the eighth chapter. It has 5 pages. The eighth boss is The Lochness Monster Chapter 9: The Escape from Dragon's Lair This is the ninth chapter. It has 5 pages. The ninth boss is Dracopede. Chapter 10: The Return of Fluffy This is the tenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The tenth boss is Fluffy. Chapter 11: Invaders From The 16 Bit Dimension This is the eleventh chapter. It has 5 pages. The eleventh boss is a 16 Bit UFO. Chapter 12: The Epic Battle for Tron Legacy World This is the twelveth chapter. It has 5 pages. The twelveth boss is Rinzler. Chapter 13: The Infinity Forces This is the thirteenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The thirteenth boss is Thanos. Chapter 14: Lexcorp Breakout This is the fourteenth chapter. It has 5 pages, The fourteenth boss is Evil Receptionist. Chapter 15: The Attack on Pig City This is the fifteenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The fifteenth boss is a Walking Mortar Tower. Chapter 16: The Battle for Bikini Bottom This is the sixteenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The sixteenth boss is Plankton's Freaky Robot Battle Suit. Chapter 17: Creature from The Krusty Krab This is the seventeenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The seventeenth boss is Giant Plankton Monster. Chapter 18: The Cosmic Showdown of Epicness This is the eighteenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The eighteenth boss is a M.U.T.O. Chapter 19: The Skull Crawler Chase This is the nineteenth chapter. It has 5 pages. The nineteenth boss is a Skull Crawler. Chapter 20: The Lost City of Arkus This is the twentieth and final chapter. It has 5 pages. The final boss is Arkeyan King. Bonus Chapter Part 1: The Pixelated Menace This is part 1 of the bonus chapter in Scribble Hero 2: The Second Part. It is on the right on Chapter 10. The boss is a Pixelated Bug. Bonus Chapter Part 2: The Arkeyan Armory This is part 2 of the bonus chapter in Scribble Hero 2: The Second Part. It is on the right on Chapter 20. The boss is Arkeyan Conquertron.